Bitter About Viktor
by iamnumbernine
Summary: Hermione wondering how Ron will take Viktor asking her to the Yule Ball. Maybe he'll be disappointed?


**A/N: This story is inspired by the song Bitter About Viktor by RiddleTM. Go look it up if you've never heard it, it's a great song! Also, this story is dedicated to TwiHarInk113 one of my friends whom I've met on fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Do you think he'll take it badly?" I asked Ginny as she was finishing her Transfiguration homework for Professor McGonagall on my bed and I was a bundle of nerves bouncing up and down.

"Honest opinion? Yes. He's Ron," she replied without looking up from her work. "He will most certainly flip out but only if you tell him. Again, he's Ron, so he's not gonna notice anything. He's denser than a troll. Harry on the other hand..." her voice faded off into a sigh of longing.

"Okay Ginny, we're not focusing on your Harry infatuation right now! More important things such as what Ron is going to say when he finds out Viktor is taking me to the Yule Ball!"

"Wait, you were talking about the Yule Ball? I thought you meant the fact that Crookshanks was hanging out on his bed," she said to me.

"Crookshanks was on Ron's bed? Oh no, he's gonna murder me!"

"Focus Mione! Why do you care what Ron thinks? Oh noo…." she told me, this being important enough to look up from her homework. "You do not have a crush on Ron. Ronald Bilius Weasley? My brother? The one who was so stupid he locked you in a bathroom with a troll? That Ron!"

"Yes that Ron Ginny!"

"Wow. Just another thing I don't understand at all about you. I mean, if it was Harry, that I could understand. I would have to kill you for it, but I would understand! Ick, Ron."

"Moving on, please! I don't know what to do!"

"I'm not sure, why are you asking me? It's not like I have much more experience with guys than you do! My only crush since I was about three was Harry."

"Real helpful Gin!" I snapped at her.

"Hey calm down. Why did you even say yes to Krum if you want to go with Ron?" she asked gently.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings. If you had all those girls chasing you around and you finally talk to a girl and you finally ask her to a dance with you and she says no, how would you feel?" Ginny gave me a look. "Okay sorry, not the best way to phrase that. And also, I kinda panicked. And, I figured that Ron wouldn't ask me."

"Good theory, he probably wouldn't," she nodded knowingly.

"Ginny!"

"What? It's the truth!"

"Ughh," I groaned, letting Ginny finish her homework and working unsuccessfully on the Potions homework that was due next week. How was I going to tell Ron? Well, at least he wouldn't have asked me anyway.

RonHermioneRonHermione

"I can't believe he asked me. He asked me! Granted, he made it sound like I was his absolute last option and he didn't know I'm a girl, but he still asked me! You said he wasn't going to ask me!" I exclaimed to Ginny, once again in my room where I was taking refuge from Harry and Ron in the common room.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he would! I can't believe I could have gone with Harry Potter to the Yule Ball! Harry Potter, Hermione!" We both groaned, flopped onto my bed, and screamed into the blankets.

"Could this day get any worse?" I said, the sound muffled by the blankets in my mouth. Just then, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown flounced into the room, giggling loudly.

"I'm so jealous, Parvati! I wish I hadn't said yes to Seamus now! Even if I would be with Ron. I can't believe you're going to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter!" Lavender simpered. I could feel my face growing hot and shoved it farther into the bed. I could also feel Ginny about to get up and attack both Parvati and Lavender so I grabbed her and shoved her farther into the bed too.

"Oh! Hermione! Ginny! We didn't see you there! Ginny, why are you in our dormitories?" Parvati asked and, without waiting for a response, forged on ahead. "Did you hear? I'm going to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter! Oh, I'm so excited!"

I felt Ginny's hands clenching into fists right next to me. "Oh, that's awesome. Hey, we're going to go down and try and grab something to eat. See you later!"

"Wait, Hermione, didn't you eat already?" Lavender asked me.

"Uhh yeah but Ginny hasn't. Bye!"

RonHermioneRonHermione

Ron and I were awkwardly standing next to each other, waiting for Harry to finish talking to Fred and George about one of their new experiments and we could go to the common room together.

I spoke first and tried to be quick since Harry was going to be here any second. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I cannot be your date to the Yule Ball."

Ron's ears flushed red. "Issfine," he mumbled.

"And I hope you have a good time with Padma and you wish me the same courtesy to me and my date."

"Oh yeah. What's his name again?" he asked trying to get the answer out of me again but there was no way I was going to tell him. It would only make him more upset that he got passed over for Viktor Krum.

"His name is I'."

"Nice name," he commented.

"Yes, I like it."

"Please just tell me!"

"No! Quit asking!"

"You're bluffing aren't you? Trying the hard-to-get approach. I see. But it isn't going to work. Everybody has a date now."

"I'm not bluffing! I have a date!" Our voices were growing steadily louder.

"Sure you do."

"I do! And thank you so much for apologizing about a few nights ago when you didn't even notice I was a girl! At least my date knows that much!"

"Hey! I did apologize!" he yelled at me.

"When was that, because I think I missed it!"

"You know what? Just…just go away Beaver-teeth!" he reached the loudest volume yet as was fitting since this was the biggest insult.

I gasped. We had traded insults before but this was a whole new level. He knew how I felt about my teeth. Even though they were fixed now. He didn't know that they were fixed yet. He meant it to hurt me. "Fine. Good luck impressing Padma with those dress robes," I whispered deadly as I walked slowly up to the Gryffindor common room, not even bothering to wait for Harry anymore who decided to show up at the end of our argument, holding in my tears until I reached my room.

RonHermioneRonHermione

"You look really amazing Hermione," Ginny told me as she finished twisting my now straight hair into a knot on the back of my head.

"Thanks Gin. You do too!"

"I still can't believe I could have gone to this thing with Harry instead of Neville," she grumbled as she self-consciously touched her hair.

"Hey. Neville's a nice boy," I told her.

"Now you sound like my mum," she said back.

"Must be all my wisdom," I joked.

"Funny! Not."

"Come on, we should probably go. Didn't Neville tell you he'd meet you in the common room?"

"Yeah. Let's go!" she said, heading for the door, and dragging me with her.

We walked down the steps and saw Neville already there waiting for us. "Hey Ginny, hey Hermione. You guys look amazing."

"Thanks Neville, so do you!" we both told him.

"Okay, I'm going to have to get going! I told Viktor I'd meet him in the entrance hall and since he's a champion, we have to open the dancing," I told the both of them.

"Oh we'll come with you!" Ginny told me, with a panicked look on her face. I figured she didn't want to be left alone with Neville.

"Fine with me!" I told them.

"Sure," said Neville, "but weren't we going to wait for Ron, Harry, and Parvati?"

"They're fine." Ginny waved away his concerns and we walked down to the entrance hall to meet Viktor. Ginny kind of fangirled over Viktor (even though she supported Ireland in the Cup; they were talking about some Wonky Faint or something) until it was time for the champions to line up and Ginny and Neville said good-bye and said they'd find me later. Then Harry and Padma showed up and I talked to them for about a minute. A few people were staring at me which was making me even more self-conscious. And then there were the looks from the girls from the library. They looked evil. I haven't seen Ron at all though since the Weasley snowball fight this afternoon.

RonHermioneRonHermione

I sprinted up to my room after the two major fights Ron and I were just in. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed. Once again, Ron completely ruined my night. He insinuated that I was helping Viktor! As if I would every do that to Harry! And the entire night, whenever I was anywhere near him, he would make scathing comments about Viktor and I. I hate him!

I heard the noise of the door open quietly. "Hey Mione. You okay?" Ginny asked me.

"Ron and I just got into our second fight of the evening." I responded, still with my face on the bed—which was starting to get uncomfortable as I was still in my dress robes.

"Yeah, I heard. I think all of Gryffindor Tower heard."  
>"Oh. Awkward."<p>

"Yeah. I figured you might want to talk?" she asked me.

"Not really. I just want to go to bed and forget this day happened. And it's Christmas too!"

Ginny tried to console me, unsuccessfully. "He really does like you Hermione! Why else would he be so upset?"

"Yeah right. I wish."

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a story for this song for a while now and I was definitely in a writing mood last night. I started writing this today and just have to finish the ending which is evading me as I'm writing this right now. I've also gotten more ideas for my Scorpius/Rose story, so I'm really excited! Also, I realize that the Ginny and Hermione friendship might be going a little bit over the top but I like to think that they were friends. Also, Ginny knew that Hermione was going with Krum to the ball so they have to be kind of close. Please review with your thoughts! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
